The Wedding
by NiqueMon
Summary: here comes the bride.. all dressed in white.. Syaoran thought Sakura was a perfect vision as she walked down the aisle.. But something was wrong, why was she crying?


The Wedding The Wedding

SUMMARY: Here comes the bride.. All dressed in white.. Syaoran thought Sakura was a perfect vision, an angel while she was walking down the aisle.. But something is wrong though, why was she crying beneath that veil?

The morning sky was clear and blue with a few streaks of white clouds floating as the cold breeze blew gently. The day was just too serene that it gives out a melodramatic ambiance around the vicinity of Hope Chapel at Tomoeda. But because of the choir rehearsing and the extravagant floral arrangements inside the chapel, the place turned out to be breathtaking and lively, and the excitement of the invited people can be felt.

"The bride is coming!"

The entourage began to form a line at the chapel entrance as instructed by the wedding planner while the guests took their own seats. When everybody was settled, the church bells were heard… and this special, most awaited event finally start.

One by one, the entourage began to walk down the aisle with the widest smiles on their faces as the chorale began to sing "Before I Let You Go", a song requested by the bride. It was indeed an inappropriate song for this occasion and there's another person who knows the reason behind it.

There she is… Sakura. Everybody was in awe as she stepped inside the chapel. She was an angel in her lavish white gown, and the hazy effect of the sunlight behind her made the view of her more heavenly. He watched her breathlessly as she began to walk down the aisle. Suddenly, everything was in slow motion. He can't see anybody but her. He can't hear anything but the song. In an instant, it was like they were the only people in that place, just the two of them. And then, their past came rushing back to him…

I can still remember yesterday  
We were so in love in a special way  
And knowing that you loved me  
Made me feel oh so right  
But now I feel lost, don't know what to do  
Each and every day I think of you  
Holdin' back the tears, I'm trying with all my might

Because you've gone and left me standing all alone  
And I know I've got to face tomorrow on my own  
But baby...

Flashback

"Lord, please give me a sign…"

He was praying peacefully when he heard sobs beside him. He turned his head only to see an angel in tears. Instinctively, he reached in his pocket and offered his handkerchief to her. With trembling hands, she took it and wiped her tears away. She smiled weakly and mouthed "Thank you" to him.

When she handed back his handkerchief, he accidentally touched her hand. They looked at each other… sparks occurred as amber met emerald. Then they heard the church bells. "The sign! This is it! She is the sign… the answer to his confusion." He thought.

"Hi, I'm Syaoran Li." He extended his arm for a hand shake which she gladly took. "And I'm Sakura Kinomoto."

End of Flashback

Before I let you go  
I want to say I love you  
I hope that you're listenin'  
'Coz it's true... baby  
You'll be forever in my heart  
And I know that no one else will do  
Yeah So before I let you go  
I want to say it...  
I love you

Flashback

"I love you, Syaoran."

He was the happiest man in the world right at that moment. Because at last, the woman in his dreams, the love of his life just said those three magical words to him. April 13, his birthday, became extra special because this is also the day he had long been waiting for, the day she finally accept him and his love.

And this is it! He still couldn't believe what he just heard, not until he felt her lips brushed against his. It was when everything sank in, that he heard her right. He is not dreaming. And he felt it from her kiss, she does love him. With the radiant, full moon and the twinkling stars, they shared their first kiss ever, expressing their love for each other.

End of Flashback

I wish that it could be just like before  
I know I could've given you so much more  
Even though you know I'd given you all my love  
I miss your smile, I miss your kiss  
Each and every day I reminisce  
'Coz baby it's you That I'm always dreaming of...

Because you've gone and left me standing all alone  
And I know I've got to face tomorrow on my own  
But baby...

Flashback

"Are you sure about this?"

He loves her… Yes. He wanted her badly… Yes. However, he doesn't want to rush things up. He's willing to wait for her. But when he looked at her eyes, he knew she's ready, that this is the right time.

"I love you, Sakura."

He kissed her lovingly until she felt at ease. Right there and then, he realized how he's deeply in love with her, that he wanted to spend the rest of his life with this woman. He even promised to himself that he will never do anything to hurt her and he will love her forever.

Christmas wouldn't be the same again because on this cold yet warm night, she gave herself to him. And under the mistletoe, they made love… mindlessly sharing the sweetest and most passionate kisses… intimately expressing the overflowing love in their hearts.

End of Flashback

Before I let you go  
I want to say I love you  
I hope that you're listenin'  
'Coz it's true... baby  
You'll be forever in my heart  
And I know that no one else will do  
Yeah So before I let you go  
I want to say it...  
I love you

There she is… Sakura. He wanted to see her badly. He looked at her walking halfway down the aisle. He wanted to see her face, hidden behind the delicate fabric of her veil. She was such an angel, graceful in her every step. The bouquet of white lilies in her small hands matches her, fragile and pure.

And then he saw it… the ring he has given her when they celebrated their first anniversary as a couple, placed on her left middle finger. It was a simple silver ring but the essence of it was inside… engraved at the inner rim, "I love you, Baby. – your little wolf." A tear rolled down his face upon seeing it.

Letting love go is never easy  
But I love you so  
That's why I'll set you free  
And I know someday, somehow  
I'll find a way to leave it all behind me  
Guess it wasn't meant to be  
But baby...

Flashback

"I'm really sorry, Sakura…"

He turned his back and weakly walked away from her, tears flowing down his face uncontrollably. He could hear her sobs. And it just shatters his heart into a million pieces of crap. He doesn't want to do this… to leave her, to hurt her, and to make her cry. But he has no choice.

"I will always love you, Syaoran…"

He turned around to look at her. And he just felt like the biggest jerk in this damn world. He saw her tear-stricken face, her emerald eyes, red and swollen and nose red from incessant crying. He wanted to stab himself to death upon seeing her. How could he do this to her? She loves him so much. But he was indeed an asshole to throw their love away and leave her alone.

End of Flashback

Before I let you go  
I want to say I love you  
I hope that you're listenin'  
'Coz it's true... baby  
You'll be forever in my heart  
And I know that no one else will do  
Before I let you go  
I want to say it...

Here she is… finally reaching the other end of the aisle, the altar. Their gazes met and that was when he saw her face behind the translucent white veil. Like that moment when he left her, his already-broken heart shattered into a million pieces of crap once again. It is her wedding day but he didn't see an overjoyed bride instead, he saw an angel in tears. Even behind the delicate fabric covering her face, he saw her emerald eyes…

Melancholy.

She stopped. He looked at him first before extending her arm. That small, soft hand… he wanted to reach it but how could he?

HE IS NOT THE GROOM.

Syaoran looked at the man who took her hand. It could've been him if he wasn't committed to his promise… a promise to his okaa-san before she died. He asked Kami-sama for a sign because he was torn between accomplishing his promise and continuing his studies. And He gave him Sakura.

Because of her, he decided to take the second choice. He finished college with Sakura by his side. But one night, he dreamt of his okaa-san standing beside the altar, smiling at him. He then remembered his promise to her which he completely forgot when Sakura came into his life. Was this another sign?

For a week, he thought about this and finally, decided to keep his promise. And keeping that promise also means leaving Sakura and walking away from love. Which, he did.

And now, here he is… on her wedding day.

Not an invited guest, not a spectator… but the priest who will bless them and their lifelong commitment…

So before I let you go  
I want to say... it I love you

"I now pronounce you, husband and wife…  
You may kiss the bride…"

And there it is… the end of everything between him and her.

As soon as he turned his back to the newly wed couple, tears began to flow down his face uncontrollably and incessantly. He walked straight to the door leading to his office. And there, he cried his heart out.

After five long, grief-stricken years without seeing her, he accomplished his duties as a priest though his mind was full of her, the memories they spent together. He asked forgiveness to the Lord because he can't give Him his heart, for his heart was gone because he already gave it and left it to Sakura.

Knock… Knock… Knock…

And he was surprised to see her, carefully stepping inside his office and gently closing the door. He instinctively stood up with his head bowed down, trying to avoid her gaze. He doesn't know what to do and all he could say is "Hi…"

He felt two cold hands cupping his face and making him look at her. She wiped the tears from his amber eyes with her thumbs and tried to give him a weak smile. She has been crying for wet trails of tears are still visible on her angelic face. He brushed his knuckle lightly on her rosy cheek and she closed her eyes upon feeling the warmth of his hand on her skin.

"Best wishes, Sakura…"

She quickly opened her eyes and met his emotionless gaze. Suddenly, she wrapped her arms around his neck and hugged him tightly, breaking down on his chest. He then encircled his arms around her waist as he rubbed her back to comfort her. When she calmed down, he cupped her chin and made her look at him.

It is still there in her eyes, and he is certain that his eyes also reflect the same… Love.

Inch by inch, their faces moved closer until their lips meet. They shared the gentlest kiss together. A kiss that expressed every emotion trapped in their hearts… care, affection, longing and, of course, LOVE.

But along with their tender kiss is a silent farewell.

A kiss with tears…

When they pulled apart, all that they could do is to embrace each other in sorrowful abandonment, absorbing this one last moment of being in each other arms. He took her left hand and brought it to his lips. He kissed the ring that he gave to her without breaking their gaze.

"Goodbye, my little wolf…"

Then she walked out…

FOREVER.

sniff hope you guys liked it.. I had a hard time ending it.. I was making my homework when suddenly, the song was aired.. So I guess, that inspired me to write this one.. And so, I practically ended up copying my classmate's homework the next day.. hehe.. BTW, sorry if I wasn't able to update Now and Forever, I misplaced my draft somewhere.. I'll update as soon as I find it.. Anyways take care!:) lurve ya'lL!:) comments/violent reactions/suggestions/criticisms/whatever are welcome..:)


End file.
